plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Blueberry
Electric Blueberry is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 thematically tied to Side B of Neon Mixtape Tour. It was first showcased in Piñata Parties advertising the aforementioned world update. It was released in the international version on September 15, 2015 and also was released in late August 2015 in the Chinese version alongside Sky City as a monthly special plant. Approximately every 12 seconds, Electric Blueberry creates a thundercloud that targets a random zombie on the lawn and electrocutes it with a blast of lightning, instantly killing it (but dealing only 50 normal damage shots in the Chinese version, and it will not instantly kill Pharaoh Zombies with their sarcophaguses or Jurassic Gargantuars in one lightning strike; if there are no targets available, the cloud will just disappear. The cloud has a greater chance to target the Basic Zombies (including Imps), a slightly lesser chance to target Special Zombies, and a very small chance to hit Gargantuars.) Origins Electric Blueberry is based on the blueberry, a plant from the Cyanococcus section of Vaccinium. Its name is possibly a pun for the musical genre "electric blues," a type of blues music that uses electrical amplification, given that the plant is attached with Neon Mixtape Tour and therefore its 1980s theme. It could also be a pun on the color of the same name. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive RECHARGE: Very Slow Electric Blueberry randomly electrocutes zombies every so often. Electric Blueberry prides herself for being eclectic as well as electric. "I like to keep'em guessing," she says. "A zombie should always be like, 'Whoa, didn't see that coming,' when they're disintegrated." Upgrade Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Electric Blueberry will quickly produce a thundercloud with no visual distinction from normal ones. However, this cloud can target up to three zombies before fading; if there are no zombies on the lawn, the cloud will fade away in an identical manner to regular ones. Costumed The thundercloud now shrinks zombies and lowers their attack capability for a while. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Electric Blueberry is undoubtedly a very powerful plant in plants vs zombies history, being one of the few plants capable of instantly killing a full-health Gargantuar. However, the length of time it takes to make a cloud, alongside the very slow recharge speed and the randomization of the targeted zombies, make it hard to plant enough Electric Blueberries to be used on its own for harder levels, although Imitater can be used to remedy the recharge problem. Therefore, Electric Blueberry should be used as a secondary attack plant to deal with high health targets. Electric Blueberry pairs particularly well with: *Strong defensive plants like Tall-nut; *Multi-targeting plants that can quickly defeat weaker enemies such as Phat Beet, Snapdragon, and Laser Bean. Electric Blueberry is a very strongest plants that can be choice in Last Stand levels, since its recharge speed is no longer a concern and the plant itself is relatively cheap, allowing several to be planted at a time. It works best in levels like Far Future - Day 22 where zombies are not in such large numbers and have a large amount of health instead, but it is difficult to use on its own in levels like Wild West - Day 18 where extremely large numbers of weak zombies spawn during the level. Take note that two strikes from Electric Blueberry is needed in order for an Electric Blueberry to take down a Pharaoh Zombie with its sarcophagus or a full health Jurassic Gargantuar. The sarcophagus protects Pharaoh Zombie from being killed in one hit and Jurassic Gargantuar has more health than the damage the plant deals, though Jurassic Gargantuar will launch Jurassic Imp. Chinese version In the Chinese version, it is strongly recommended to level up Electric Blueberry to level 3 or above before using it, because a level 1 or 2 Electric Blueberry still cannot kill level 3 or 4, or even level 1 or 2 zombies effectively. Gallery Trivia *Its recharge is not truly "Very Slow" but slightly faster (45 seconds compared to Power Lily and Thyme Warp's 60 seconds). **However, in the Chinese version, the recharge is fast. This might be because it never instantly kills a zombie and instead deals heavy damage. *When it attempts to kill a Jurassic Gargantuar, two strikes will be needed to kill him. **This is because, as said previously, Jurassic Gargantuars have more health than the damage the plant deals. *When using Plant Food, its thundercloud can disappear when there are no zombies on the lawn, but Lightning Reed's cloud does not. *It, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Lightning Reed, E.M.Peach, and Electric Currant are the only plants that use some form of electricity. **However, using Plant Food on Citron and Cactus can be debated as using electricity. *Before the 4.0 update, when it electrocuted a flying Bug Zombie, only the bug would die. **It also happened in the 4.7.1 update. *It and A.K.E.E.'s seeds when bouncing cannot kill Imp Cannons as neither of them can hit zombies that have not fully entered the lawn, and Imp Cannon is considered by the game to be such. *A glitch can occur if its cloud targets a zombie protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow. As the rainbow grants invulnerability, the cloud will continue to produce lightning until Glitter Zombie is killed. *Its cloud can sometimes target a zombie that has lost its head, but whose health points are not fully drained. *Unusually, it was added in the Chinese version before even being revealed in the international version. The process is usually reversed where PopCap Shanghai produces world updates ''after the international version, and this is the only plant to have the opposite occur. **A similar situation happened with Dandelion, despite it was not hidden in the international version before being released, instead being released later on. Also, the two Dandelions have several differences in function, alongside a different appearance and sun cost. **It is the only plant that deals different damage in two versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It does not target lawn obstacles. *In the Chinese version, the player cannot choose it in the fight with Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, but it can be chosen in other boss levels. *It is the third plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series to be able to defeat a Gargantuar (except Jurassic Gargantuar) at full health with a single attack without support, the first being Giant Wall-nut, and the second being a Citron with Plant Food. **However, it would be the only plant that can be used on any level regardless of it not being a Brain Buster (except Special Delivery levels without the plant and Locked and Loaded levels without the same plant) that can also kill a Gargantuar in one shot without the aid of Plant Food (again, discounting Jurassic Gargantuar). *It, Chard Guard, Chomper, and Blooming Heart all make sounds in the Almanac. In Electric Blueberry's case, an electrical, crackling sound can be heard. *It does not react to Boombox Zombie's music, as it still creates storm clouds. **However, it will not release the storm cloud until the music stops. *Tapping on its seed packet during a level will cause it to play one of its idle sound effects. In this case, an electric, crackling sound is heard. *When watered in the Zen Garden, its animation consists of moving the head violently, due to the reaction between electricity and water. *It is the most expensive money premium plant alongside Grapeshot, Blooming Heart, Escape Root and Wasabi Whip. See also *Lightning Reed *Neon Mixtape Tour ru:Электрическая_Голубика Category:Premium plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Instant-kill plants